La barrera de la muerte
by Luna Potter Lovegood
Summary: ¿Que harías si la persona que amas te ignora y las barreras de lo natural se rompen ante ti? / Billy x Spencer / Menciones de otros
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola!.~ Hace tiempo que no me meto a mi cuenta, la causa de esto es que no me dejaba ingresar mi contraseña, por lo tanto no sabia que hacer. Por suerte ya se arreglo y al parecer solo era un bug. Hoy mismo actualizare ''Lo que esta perdido'' Y pido disculpas por la demora.~**_

_**Les dejo este fanfic de Dude, That's My Ghost que se me ocurrio mientras miraba una foto de Billy Yandere.~ **_

* * *

No sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo había pasado. Quizás solo había sido una fracción de segundo, pero solo eso había bastado para hacer que el enojo naciese en el peliazul. Y es que aquel otro joven, de cabellos cafes y ojos verdes se encontraba abrazándose con su querido Spencer. Trato de calmarse, de autoconvencerse de que seguro era un amigo, y era un pequeño abrazo entre ''hermanos'' pero al castaño se le veía tan feliz, que Billy no tuvo mas opción que bajar hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde se encontraban ambos chicos, para luego sacar literalmente a rastras a un confundido Spencer quien se escudo tras la excusa de que su madre le estaba llamando.

La subida en ascensor fue incomoda para ambos, y aunque Spencer ya había notado que su primo andaba un poco, -Mucho mas.- extraño de lo normal. Y solo bastaba con aquello para corroborar que sus sospechas estaban correctas. Ya que el fantasma le preguntaba constantemente como se encontraba, le observaba a la hora del almuerzo, y sobre todo, mantenía vigilados a sus dos amigos. Pero aquello, aquello hizo que Spencer se preguntara si acaso Billy había comenzado a tener sentimientos hacia el, claro, como mas que un amigo, hermano o primo.

-Spencer.-Comento el peliazul, desde el otro extremo de la habitación, el cineasta apenas y se inmuto de que alguien le hablaba.

-Ahora no, Billy. Estoy ocupado. ¡Mira, ya avance con estas escenas! -Comento con el entusiasmo reflejado en la ultima fase, sin voltearse sonrio mientras trataba de concentrarse nuevamente.

-Spencer.-Repitió el fantasma, esta vez levantándose de su lugar para luego acercarse al joven tomándolo por los hombros mientras le miraba con actitud seria.

-Billy, dime que quieres. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?.- El castaño habia comenzado a irritarse, ya que aquella nueva faceta del peliazul estaba volviendo a aparecer, era mas sobreprotector que antes, hasta llegar a extremos preocupantes.

-¿Quien era ese chico?.- Respondió, con actitud seria mientras presionaba levemente los hombros del menor.

-Agh, me lastimas..Ademas, no te incumbe.-Comento mientras trataba de quitar al fantasma, aquella situación era realmente molesta. De un rápido movimiento se libero del agarre del joven mientras se levantaba y le miraba de frente encarandolo.

-Claro que me incumbe.- El peliazul se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras. Tomando en cuenta su naturaleza egoista, era raro oirlo hablar de esa manera. Tan interesado por alguien que no fuese el mismo.

Spencer se quedo mirando a su primo por unos instantes antes de lanzarse a la cama con rapidez con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aquellas palabras habían sido relativamente lindas aunque no le gustase la nueva y extraña actitud del mayor. Tomo un comic que se encontraba en la estantería dispuesto a leer cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Alarmado rápidamente corrió fuera de la pieza para contestar, dándole una clara señal al fantasma de que no lo siguiera.

Era mas que claro que Billy no seguiría aquella instrucción, volviéndose invisible logro llegar hasta donde el castaño se encontraba.

-Si..Claro, entiendo...Ok. ¡Nos vemos en diez minutos!

El fantasma no comprendía bien a que se refería, pero recordó a aquel otro chico, el que se atrevió a manchar la delicada piel de su primo con sus manos. Sintió rápidamente como los colores se le subían a la cara, le hubiese quitado el celular, lanzandolo por la ventana y encerrando al menor en su habitación para que jamas pudiera volver a verlo. Pero sabia que él no se lo permitiría. Se limito a regresar a la habitación usando su velocidad, aparentando una sonrisa falsa recibio a Spencer quien tomo su chaleco y salio de la mansión sin decir siquiera una palabra.

El castaño se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión, allí le esperaba un joven de cabellos cafés igualmente, aunque de un tono mas muchacho, que respondía al nombre de Andy tenia en su mano derecha un par de sodas y en la izquierda una cámara de vídeo.

-Te has tardado.- Comento el visitante mientras le entregaba una de las sodas a Spencer.- Ademas, te escuche hablar con alguien, aunque me has dicho que estabas solo.

El aspirante a cineasta trago en seco, pero mantuvo su tono firme para responder.

-Lo lamento en verdad, mi madre...mi madre me había llamado.

Andy levanto su ceja derecha mientras le miraba con actitud de no haber creído ni una sola palabra de lo que el joven le habia dicho. Aun asi, termino por aceptar.

-Esta bien.-Comento pausadamente.- Si tu lo dices. Ven, hay que trabajar.- Tomando al cineasta del brazo lo guió hasta la limosina donde esperaba el padre del chico. Su familia tenia contactos con grandes empresas cinematográficas, y por extraños motivos, Andy había aceptado ayudarle con sus pequeñas producciones.

* * *

Billy suspiro nuevamente mientras se lanzaba a la cama que compartía con el castaño. Trato de no darle mas vueltas a aquel asunto, a sabiendas de que lo que tenia en mente no podría funcionar. O quizás si, pero ya no quería causarle mas problemas a su primo. Aunque, haría lo que fuera por amor, cariño, aprecio. Ya ni siquiera sabia lo que sentía por el menor. Quizás era amor familiar, como bros. O tal vez quería llevarlo un poco mas lejos, rompiendo las barreras de lo que los cultos llaman pecado, aquello que solo es posible con dos cuerpos, literalmente vivos. Él estaba dispuesto a romper las barreras de aquel ''Hasta que la muerte los separe'' porque la muerte ya los había separado.

Cerro los ojos por un momento, no recordaba a donde se había ido Spencer. De hecho, no le había comentado nada al respecto, eso le hizo sentir mal, inferior. Como si el castaño ya no tuviese la suficiente confianza para ir hacia el fantasma y contarle todo lo que había hecho.

Una idea apareció en su mente, necesitaría varios días para que esta funcionara, por un momento lo pensó y creyó que se había vuelto loco, que la poca cordura que le quedaba ya la había perdido con aquello que planeaba hacer. Pero era por el bien de ambos. Su plan debía comenzar lo antes posible.

* * *

Sin pensarlo, la visita de dos horas que tenia planeada se había extendido a una noche entera, Andy por su parte, insistió en que se quedara a dormir en su casa.

-Por favor!.- Insistió el joven.-Podemos quedarnos despiertos jugando videojuegos o comiendo pizza!

-Lo lamento, Andy. En realidad debo irme. Mi...mi madre me esta esperando.- Comento el cineasta antes de salir de la casa de su nuevo amigo. Eso había sido incomodo.

Después de correr por una hora logro llegar a casa. Realmente sus padres no se encontraban, Habían salido y se encontraban fuera del país, por culpa de su pequeña hermana. Cuando entro en su habitación eran alrededor de las 00:45 AM, escucho al fantasma de su primo roncar a todo pulmón, se encontraba en su cama -como era costumbra ya.- con una pierna fuera de esta abrazando una almohada, mientras inconscientemente repetía el nombre del castaño.

Spencer negó con la cabeza varia veces antes de sacarle el objeto para acomodarse él, y así poder dormir. Ya lo estaba consiguiendo cuando sintió una mirada posarse sobre su cuerpo. Aquella situación se había vuelto tensa, pero decidió guardar silencio para que Billy no descubriera que recién había llegado.  
-¿Donde estabas, primito?.-Pregunto el peliazul, mientras le miraba con enojo y seriedad. En primer lugar, si, era normal que se preocupase por él, ademas de que sentía celos hacia ese chico que últimamente pasaba mas tiempo con Spencer que él mismo.

-Ah..Billy, me asustaste.- Comento bajito, mientras evitaba no hacer contacto visual con el enojado fantasma.

El silencio reino en la oscura habitación, el fantasma solamente se mantuvo en la misma posición hasta que sintió algo cálido sobre su rostro. Había amanecido, y Spencer se encontraba acurrucado a su alrededor. El peliazul sonrió mientras le acariciaba los cedosos cabellos. Era un momento especial, para el cantante, cuando la fama le ataco, el dinero y la hipocresía llegaron junto con ella, sus oidos ensordecieron al oír diariamente las palabras. ''Te quiero'' ''Te amo'' ''Eres el mejor'', era solo gente falsa, que salían las debilidades emocionales del joven, y las usaban en su contra. El solo quería cariño, y jamas, en sus 19 años de vida, creyó que lo encontraría cuando estuviera muerto.

El sonido del timbre rompió el momento, despertando a Spencer y haciendo que Billy tuviera que aparentar dormir hasta estar lo suficientemente seguro de que su primo ya había bajado por el ascensor.

Bufo molesto mientras se acomodaba en aquella cama, y pensaba en lo que debía hacer. Era primordial hacerse amigo de aquel joven, o solo aparentar ser su amigo, ya que lo que realmente deseaba era presionar su cuello con sus manos frías, hasta que el cuerpo debajo de el dejara de moverse dando señal de que había triunfado.

Aquella imagen mental le gusto, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciese en su pálido rostro mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Spencer llego corriendo al lugar, con su cámara en mano mientras buscaba su chaqueta. Billy decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras le observaba.

-¿A donde vas con tanta prisa hermano?

-Ah, Billy.- El castaño sonrió.- Iré a la casa de Andy, regreso en un rato.

-Me gustaría ir contigo.- Comento el peliazul esbozando una sonrisa suficientemente falsa como para ser creíble.- Digo, no me conoce y seria interesante ver su reacción.

Spencer se quedo en la puerta pensando si realmente debía aceptar, cedió finalmente, ante la mirada de su primo.

-Esta bien.-Le respondió el cineasta mientras bajaban por el ascensor.- Pero no hagas ningún destrozo.

* * *

_**Continuara.~**_


	2. El inicio de una tormenta

Hola.~ Aquí de nuevo con el capitulo 2.~ Espero que les guste. :DD

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews.~**

_**Zaya-Zann:** _See.~ Billy tiene serios problemas. uvu (?)

_**Shinoby Nehory :** _¡Ai Jebus! Shinoby me lee! *A* fadafdasasxad Me encantan tus fics. ;3; De hecho, tengo planeado algo asi en mente, pero seria en futuros capitulos. ovo

_**Derpy Hoves:** _Aquí esta la conti. No te mueras PLZ. D;

_**EctofeatureRULES:** _fadfsdasfads Gracias por ser el primer review :'D Saludos.

* * *

Billy sonrió triunfante mientras abría la puerta de la mansión y dejaba salir a su primo.

-No te preocupes, bro. No haré nada malo.

Spencer se limito a sonreír ante las palabras del peliazul. Durante el camino a la casa de Andy, Billy estuvo escuchando las razones de porque había decidido ayudarle. Mas el fantasma tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no devolver a rastras al menor.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Andy quien recibió a su amigo con una sonrisa y un abrazo invitándole a pasar. Billy se limito a seguirlo examinando cada rincón del lujoso apartamento.

''No es mejor que nuestra casa'', Pensó, orgulloso como siempre de haber muerto millonario.

-Siéntate si gustas.-Comento el castaño dirigiéndose al cineasta.- Ya sabes que esta es tu casa.

Spencer obedeció instantáneamente, su primo se acerco para tomar una de las galletas que se encontraban sobre la mesa, aun mirando con actitud seria al otro. Y es que no le molestase que el menor hiciera amigos, lo que realmente le estresaba era el hecho de que, por culpa de ese sujeto, estaba perdiendo comunicación con la persona mas importante de su vida, o bien dicho, muerte.

''No es nada grave.'' Se repetía mentalmente el peliazul, tratando de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba. Pero no, no podía. Nuevamente, los colores se le habían subido, estaba sudando y Spencer le miraba preocupado. Captando la atención de un también, muy preocupado Andy.

-¿Spencer?.- Pregunto el castaño mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Ah...¿S-Si?.- El nombrado volteo rápidamente para toparse con un abrazo sorpresivo. Andy se separo y le miro mientras sonreía cariñosamente. Spencer quiso voltear ya que sentía que Billy estaba molesto, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Había comenzado una tormenta.

-Te he visto un poco decaído.- Comento el castaño, mirando al cineasta. Aunque ya había borrado aquella sonrisa para tomar una actitud seria.- debo suponer que hay algún problema o que no te agrado.

-¿Q-Que?.- El menor le miro mientras se rascaba la nuca. Sí. Había un problema, pero no era él.- Bueno..hay algo que quiero decirte. Es muy, muy extraño pero espero que no me tomes como un loco.- Comento mientras se daba media vuelta para sacar de su mochila el reloj de Billy. Pensó, que era mejor no ocultarle nada. El peliazul se limitaba a observar la escena, ya planeando como sacarle el relleno a ese chiquillo. Suspiro con molestia mientras se acercaba a su primo para observar mas de cerca lo que este hacia.

-¿Que sucede?.- Comentó, un tanto alarmado aquel joven, mientras sentía como Spencer tomaba su mano para colocarle el reloj. Acto seguido pudo observar a Billy quien le miraba con seriedad y enojo dejando salir una risa sarcástica cuando Andy dio un respingo cayendo del sofá. El cineasta, alarmado por su amigo, se levanto a ayudarlo seguido del peliazul Quien le miraba desde arriba del hombro de su primo con los brazos cruzados y la ceja derecha levemente alzada.

-Bueno...Él es Billy Joe Cobra.- Comento Spencer mientras ambos chicos volvían a sentarse en el sofá.- Es mi primo.- El castaño miro a Billy, haciendo que se sobresalte y se quede mirando con expresión de no entender.

-Ah...-No hubo palabra alguna que saliera de la boca del joven. Se limito a observar al fantasma mientras sonreía con nerviosismo. Había sentido el odio del mayor hacia el. No sabia porque, pero algo andaba mal, y eso le preocupaba. Pensó en contarle a Spencer y para eso necesitara tiempo a solas con el chico.- S-Spencer.- Fue lo único que salio de su boca después de diez largos e incómodos minutos.- ¿Podrías volver aquí dentro de dos días? No, no te estoy echando. Mi padre debe hacer algo, y me necesita. Espero comprendas.

-Oh, claro. ¡Estaremos aquí, cuenta con eso!

-No.-El joven miro a Billy para luego mirar al castaño.- Solo tú. Por favor.

Spencer se encogió de hombros, mirando al fantasma quien hizo lo mismo para luego salir acompañando a su primo. Billy sabia, que algo no andaba bien, lo noto en el momento en que se quedo mirando pausadamente su rostro para luego mirar al cineasta. Aquel plan no había salido, tan bien como esperaba. No tenia mas remedio que utilizar la segunda opción que le quedaba. Sabia que posiblemente Spencer lo odiaría. O quizás, huiría de él. Mudándose lejos. En cierta manera no le importo, lo único que quería aquel peliazul, era desterrar de la fas de la tierra a ese muchachito.

-Aquello fue extraño.- Le comento el cineasta a su primo mientras abría la puerta de la mansión y subía a la habitación.

-Tienes razón hermano.- Respondió el fantasma mientras se sentaba y encendía la televisión Estaba agotado.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad. Spencer estuvo editando partes de su nueva película, y Billy se mantuvo observando al menor mientras le sonreía.

Cuando este volteaba, el mayor se sonrojaba levemente mientras miraba hacia otra parte, a Spencer le hizo gracia aquella reacción. Pero aun le preocupaba algo. Jamas estuvo tan seguro de hasta que punto fue bueno haber presentado a su primo a Andy. Considerando la sobreproteccion de Billy. Trago en seco cuando el peliazul se le acerco a preguntarle sobre el porque el joven le había pedido ir solo a su casa.

-De seguro tiene alguna idea para una película. Ya le había comentado sobre que ''a un primo mio'' no le gustaba esa clase de películas. Debió asumir que eras tú.

El color rojo se evidencio en la cara del fantasma cuando se dio cuenta de que Spencer había hablado de él con Andy. Varia gente lo hacia, y hasta aquel día se podían escuchar los murmullos de la gente que hablaba sobre BJC y su muerte. Sacando conclusiones y haciendo ridículas teorías que luego serian lanzadas a la Web.

Pero la única vez que realmente le importo que hablaran sobre él. Era esa.

Se aclaro la garganta mientras acariciaba lentamente su nuca Y es que debía controlarse, porque en cualquier momento se le tiraría encima a su primo, susurrándole que le amaba. Si. Le amaba, y algún día le mostraría al mundo que Spencer era suyo. Olvidándose de sus lazos familiares y cometiendo aquello que no seria castigado. La muerte ya les había separado. Deseaba tomar aquella arma, y por la espalda, atacar a aquel joven. Haciendo que el delgado cuerpo de quien marco su sentencia tocando a Spencer, se desangrara.

Casi y podía escuchar el sonido del cuchillo cayendo, y él, con las manos ensangrentadas, corría hacia su primo.

Pero debía esperar. La paciencia jamas había sido su mas grande virtud pero ahora la necesitaba mas que nunca. Suspiró y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios inconscientemente mientras se dormía al lado del menor, quien temblaba, pues aun no se acostumbraba completamente frió del cuerpo de su primo. Billy se acerco a su rostro, acariciando sus cabellos levemente mientras volvia a suspirar esta vez mirando el reloj. Mañana hablaría con Spencer sobre aquel chico.

* * *

_**Continuara.~**_

_**PD: Andy es creación mía. Lo puse porque jamas había utilizado OC's y quería ver que tan quedaba.~ Espero que os guste. ;w;**_

_**Bueno.~ Nos vemos. :DD Gracias por leer.**_


	3. Nota

_**Hola, lamento no haber actualizado. Créanme que me duele no hacerlo, pero no puedo hacer nada. Verán, todos mis fics están en un cuaderno, ese cuaderno me lo han robado en la escuela. Hasta que no aparezca no podré actualizar ya que allí tenía todos los capítulos restantes, de este y otros fics. Sin contar que una tipa me ha empujado de las escaleras en el liceo y me quebré una pierna, lo cual hace aún mas difícil mi búsqueda. Este fanfic quiero terminarlo. Les prometo que para la próxima semana tendré el capitulo 3 aunque si no encuentro mi cuaderno tendré que volver a reescribir todo. Mientras tanto iré subiendo One-shots o Two-shots, para no dejar tan abandonada mi cuenta.**_

_**Gracias por la atención, y disculpen nuevamente. uvu**_


End file.
